Battle for the skyscraper( new and improved version)
As some of you probably know that I created a BFDI competition called battle for the skyscraper. Well. I have made this new and improved one. Here are some changes. Go to Part 2. link 1.Details about the tokens will be on the page instead of comments 2. There will be 2 sections. One for elimination and one for challenge. Because in the old version I forgot some eliminations and challenges. and some more Episode 1. First challenge and teams Announcer: Im your host the announcer. The challenge is simple. your goal is not to fall on the waterfall. All contestants stand on a platform. You CAN push one another. Challenge begins! Pen: ill push Spongy off *pushes spongy* Rocky: bleh. Pencil: my vision is blocked.*crashes into Leafy Leafy:aaaaaaa after 30 seconds. So Pen and Firey are the last ones standing. They select the teams Episode 2. Picking the teams Annoucer: since There are 23 contestants. The one not selected on teams is eliminated and will be sent to loser island. Team selecting Announcer. Pen stayed on longer so he chooses first Pen: I choose Pencil,Leafy,Coiny,Match. Firey: How about Golf ball,Snowball,Spongy,Bubble. Pen: Eraser,Pin,Ice Cube,Rocky Firey: Needy Needle : dont call me needy*slaps Firey* Firey: Needle,Tennis ball,Teardrop and Blocky Announcer: Flower,Woody,David you are the bottom 3. Firey: Flower Pen:woody Announcer:David your out David: AW SERIOUSLY Challenge Announcer:The challenge is an obstacle course. The first obstacle is a rock wall. You have to climb it. Then the acid pit which you must avoid, Then you have to get on the top of the Eiffel tower,then you must swim across the rapids and finally walk to the finish. Go Tennis ball: how will I climb if i dont have arms. Golf ball: use your legs TB Match: Yay I made it. Firey: this pit should be easy peasy Eraser: it has acid in it Flower: Die(pops bubble) Tennis ball: Flower. That was so mean. meanwhile on Team Pen Pin: come on. Lets cross the acid pit. Now that ive crossed over. You can use this bridge to get across Leafy: im slipping off the bridge.(falls in acid) AAAHHHHH meanwhile on stage 3 Pencil: Im glad Spongy is still on stage one Match: yeah. We made it on the top. Back on Stage one Tennis ball: Im finally through. meanwhile on stage 5. Announcer: Pin. For being the first to come to the finish. You get an Immunity token Pin: what is an Immunity token Announcer: you will see later. But your whole team must arrive if you are to win. 5 minutes later Firey: who wins Announcer: no one Firey and Pen: WHAT Announcer: isnt someone missing on your teams Firey: Bubble! Pen: Leafy! (Leafy gets recovered at the finish) Announcer: So Team Firey is up for elimination) Episode 3. Dodgeball Platform survival Elimination Announcer: Team Firey. Welcome to Passing arena. So instead of votes. Its depends on LUCK. Needle has to pass the elimination ticket to someone Needle: I give it Firey Announcer: Now Firey has the elimination ticket Firey: I give it to Blocky Blocky: I give it to Bubble Bubble: I give it to Flower to eliminate her because she popped me. Announcer: that means Flower is eliminated. She will now be frozen in an ice block and will be sent to loser land to thaw. Challenge Announcer: its time for the challenge. The challenge is to play dodgeball while standing on platforms that can break whenever any of the three things happen Crushed under the weight of the contestant Hit by a dodgeball hit by another contestant, Go Leafy: Spongy. You realize you will crush your own platforn Spongy:no(platform crushes) Eraser: (throws dodgeball on pencils platform)perfect shot Announcer: Spongy and Pencil are out of the challenge. Blocky: I wonder what this does. (Throws the ball at Matchs podium) which then causes her platform,Which then falls on Pens until a catastrophic domino effect which takes out everyone but Snowball and Blocky. Announcer: I guess Team Pen is UFE Episode 4. Box choosing Lets get to know the tokens We have our beloved Win,Immunity and Revenge tokens. But there are 6 new tokens. Color changing token. Rainbow colored token that can change color of the contestant depending on his/her wish. Yoyle token. Purple token that turns you metal. Hyper Immunity token.Bright red token. Gives you immunity for 3 episodes! Elimination token. White token which brings a team up for elimination even if they win the challenge. Friendly token. Magenta colored token which gives a member of your choice immunity for one elimination(If your UFE) Random token. Dark Green colored token which can give something TOTALLY RANDOM. Whether its good or bad Elimination Announcer: Tag arena takes so long that Cake at Stake is back. But viewers wont vote as they all been KILLED. Instead it alternates between Contestant voting,me choosing and spinning the elimination wheel with UFE contestants faces on it. Also the contestant will be thrown in the rejection portal which leads you to loser land. WAAY better than freezing the contestant. Announcer: the spinner lands on woody Pin: Take that(kicks Woody in the portal) Woody:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Challenge Announcer: the challenge is to choose a box. There are 15 of them. There can be either be points ranging from -50 to 50,tokens,Other items or nothing. team with least points is UFE Announcer: Lets see the results Box 1. Chosen by Leafy,Rocky. Inside. 40 points for their team. Box 5 chosen by Spongy,Pin,Match,Bubble,Eraser and Snowball. Inside. Win token. Box 6 chosen by Coiny. Inside. Revenge token! Box 13 chosen by Literally almost everyone. Inside. Nothing :| Big mistake by them Box 15 chosen by Ice Cube and Needle. Inside. -20 points. Announcer: So Team Firey is UFE thanks to Needle. Episode 5. HPRC destruction In Yoyleland where the HPRC is. Evil leafy: This thing must be destroyed. Evil leafy SMASHED the HPRC and erased it from Earth. Elimination Announcer: Time for elimination. The contestants are voting. In the Elimination area. Announcer: The contestants from Team Pen surprisingly voted on only 2 contestants. Those two are Snowball and Blocky. Lets show the votes. with 7 votes. Snowball is eliminated. Time for Snowballl to be thrown into the rejection portal which leads you to loser land. Snowball: im eliminated! NOOOOOOO. Announcer: with Snowball gone. You guys are the final 18. Challenge The challenge is a hide and seek game. Since i dont have legs. Window from OU will find them. Window: thanks for letting me be on the show. Pencil: we will all hide in GB's factory. Announcer: how many contestants did you find so far. Window: Five. I found Pencil,Match,Pin,Pen and Coiny. After everyone gets found. Announcer:Team Firey wins again. Team Pen is Up for elimination. Oh. and since i thought contestants votes are boring. Ive revived the viewers and they can vote. There are thousands of them. So expect a lot of votes. See you in part 2 which will have the next five episodes. Facts about this Object show * This is the first fanfic to have contestants battling for a skyscraper * There were originally going to be rejoins. But i went for debuts instead. Dont worry. My other show(Color battle) will have rejoins.